ClawSpawn
“Count yourself lucky in your afterlife if you die quick at the hands of the Clawspawn; those it takes alive can count themselves among the damned if the beast is feeling playful. And if your own gets captured, you better either have an army at your back to help you rescue them, or a good line of sight on target or a powerful area of effect weapon to put them out of their misery.” ClawSpawn BlackSteel-corrupted A-64 All-Purpose Master Robot The ClawSpawn is a BlackSteel-corrupted A-64 All-Purpose Master Robot. Originally part of the guard detail of Factory #5, these command units became infected and twisted when the BalckSteel made the factory complex over into its Citadel. Subsequently the altered Master units began appearing, leading other techno-abominations, into the surrounding countryside to clear the region of any witnesses and anyone who might interfere with the BlackSteel. Description The ClawSpawn looks more organic and alien, sheathed in dark armor that normal vision just seems to want to reject, rather than see clearly. The head sports a larger jaw and sharp lateral mandibles like a giant spider’s. Each forearm now sports a pair of intermeshing shear-claws that can cut off an arm (or snip off a head). Instead of each long leg ending in a footpad, they end in small crab claws. A long prehensile tail has been added to the lower torso, and can strike over the ‘bot’s shoulders, or under and between its legs; it can also be used to assist in climbing, and to entangle prey. The integral weapons remain, but have been modified to do additional damage, stunning or crippling opponents. Tactics Clawspawns act like their A-64 ancestors in that they command legions of lesser robots/BlackSteel spawn in the field. This means they have to be calm, patient, clinical psychopaths, intently watching, planning, and directing the moves of their minions. In this capacity they wil be encountered directing units of 10-100 lesser BlackSteel spawn, or in the company of 6-18 other ClawSpawn. However, ClawSpawn are also just as likely to hare off on their own, stalking prey. They are inordinately fond of subduing targets, entangling them, then slowly taking them apart with their many blades and claws, torturing their victims slowly to the very last. This, though, does provide a window of opportunity for others to rescue the victim, provided the ClawSpawn isn’t COUNTING ON the plight of its victim luring in would-be rescuers into a trap. Abilities Standard Robot Sensory Systems Visual Basic, Low-Light/Night Vision (2,000 ft range), Infrared, Thermo-Imaging (2,000 ft range), telescopic (6,000 ft) and Magnification (x60) Optics. Amplified Hearing Can hear noises as low as 10 decibels at 500 ft, plus ultrasonic band hearing. Laser Targeting Motion Detector 100 ft range; 45-degree arc in front of the head Molecular Analyzer Can track by scent 80%, and recognize specific scents 84%. Mini-Radar An 8 mile range mini radar is installed in the ClawSpawn Radar Detector Detects radar and motion detection systems. Special Systems 360-degree Waist Rotation The ClawSpawn can spin its torso completely around, allowing it to bring its ranged weapons to bear in any direaction Command Capability Continuing on up the hierarchical chain, ClawSpawn have the ability to boost the efficiency of the lesser ‘bots and BlackSteel spawn under their command. Lesser units within a 1 mile radius of a ClawSpawn are +1 to Initiative, +1 to strike, and +3 to Perception. Modulating Voice Synthesizer ClawSpawn will frequently mimic their victims to disconcert them, or imitate such things as distressed children or wounded comrades to lure potential victims into ambushes (though having real victims to make noises is even better). Self-Destruct Standard. Just as ARCHIE-3’s ‘bots will destroy all evidence of themselves, the BlackSteel also leaves little trace of its creations. Completely obliterates itself (1d4x100+250 to immediate vicinity, and 2d4x10 MD to a 10 ft radius). Any remains will be a black slag-like material that slowly evaporates away with the taint of evil. BlackSteel Traits Horror Factor Has an effective H.F. of 12 BlackSteel Touch A Clawspawn’s touch causes acute agony to living beings: It causes agonizing pain to any living being that touches it, even lightly. It can even send someone into a coma/death situation, unless they are devoid of a soul. Those who touch Blacksteel suffer -2 to all rolls, -20% to skills and loses 2 attacks for 1d4 minutes per melee round touched, plus must save vs coma/death 17. A successful save means the victim is rendered unconscious for 1d4 melee rounds in a near coma-like state, failure means they suffer 4d4 damage straight to Hit Points, or 5d6 M.D. for M.D.C. creatures. If save by more than 5, they are only stunned for that melee round, unable to take any actions or defend themselves. Stealth Armor Like the Night-Shredders they command, the ClawSpawn are covered in a dark psuedo-organic-looking material that appears ‘greasy’ and unreal to vision, blurring the outlines of the ‘bot. Laser targeting systems are -1 to lock on to the ‘bots, and even Mark One Eyeball is -1 to strike them (-2 under low light conditions) when they are moving. There is only a 25% chance of spotting them on thermal optics. Vulnerabilities Silver Silver weaponry does DOUBLE damage to BlackSteel creations. If a called shot of 20+ (modified) strikes the skull or chest area with silver, the tainted container/CPU/powerplant will be struck and an explosion of 6D6 MDC to a 3 ft. radius will erupt and annihilate the Black-Steel... and decommission the ‘bot (self-destruct will still go off, however). Holy Magic Attacking with Holy Magic will cause the normal materials of the ‘bot to expel the BlackSteel. The ‘bot will still fight on using its original programming, but it will lose its viciousness and malevolent cunning (reduce initiative by HALF), and BlackSteel properties, and all other aspects of its operation remain unchanged. However, the expelled BlackSteel will remain a threat if picked up and incorporated into other machines. Weapons Systems Black Light Laser Forearm Blasters (2) The forearm lasers remain much the same, but somehow deliver a form of ‘corrupt light’ that appears as black beams, and does additional damage to living tissue. Does 25% more damage to living beings, and direct exposure of the wound to sunlight (and Globe of Daylight spells) will cause the injury to become acutely photosensitive; victims must roll under their ME or be -1 on initiative, perception, strike, dodge, and parry due to the itching/burning sensations from the wound. The photosensitivity ends when the wound is healed. Chest Ion Cannons (2) The ion chest blasters remain much the same, but have been modified to deliver the ranged equivalent of the BlackSteel touch; the ion blasts will disrupt the nervous systems of most living beings, stunning them or, in some cases, causing fatal defibrillation and nervous system failure. Living targets must save versus non-lethal poison (16 or better; children and small animals need an 18 or better). On a successful save, the target is -1 APM from the jolt, plus takes damage. On an UNsuccesful save, augmented human(oid)s are -5 to strike, parry, dodge, and loses initiative and 1 APM for 1d4 melee rounds. A successful save by UNaugmented human(oid)s results in -10 to strike, parry, dodge, lose initiative and is reduced to 1 APM, skill performance is -80%, speed reduced 95%, and suffer painful convulsions doing 1d6 SDC per melee for 2d4 MINUTES. There is also a 15% cumulative chance per additional strike of being rendered unconscious for 1d4 minutes. If SDC is burned through, the damage goes to Ht Points, and at 0 H.P. the victim goes into full cardiac arrest and will die unless immediate medical care is not administered. Note: Works through most body armor up to 50 MDC. Those in armor protection of 51-80 MDC are +6 to save. Those in heavier armor, power armor, full conversion cyborgs, vehicles, robots, or who are MegaJuicers or Dragons are impervious. Forearm Vibroblades (2) The ClawSpawn’s arm blades are larger and more jagged than the A-64 Master’s, there’s two blades each arm, and they act like large scissors, cutting across each other. Leg Claws (6) Instead of each leg ending in a footpad, they end in small, but incredibly sharp, claws. ClawSpawn particularly like to grab hostages with these claws and lift them off the ground to serve as meatshields against their companions’ retaliation. Tendril Tail The ClawSpawn’s tail is extremely long and flexible, and can strike like a giant cobra, or entangle and crush prey. Use of Handheld Weapons The ClawSpawn can pick up and use infantry weapons. It typically uses power-armor scale rail guns (typically loaded with grinder rounds) or large energy rifles (the BsP-15 Plasma Rifle is favored). The ClawSpawn also will frequently carry a rail gun and ammunition drum slung on its back for ready use. Programming/Skills Same as the baseline A-64 All-Purpose Master, plus a few extras: * Pilot: Automobile, jetpack, aircraft, all at 90% * Basic Mechanics 90% * Electronics: Basic 90% * Math: Basic 90% * Radio: Basic 98% * Cryptography 98% * Computer Operation 90% * Computer Programming 90% * Computer Hacking 70% * Navigation: (ALW) 90% * Read Sensory Instruments 98% * Weapons Systems 90% * Prowl 75% * Land Navigation 94% * Climb 90%/80% * Wilderness Survival 94% * Escape Artist 85% * Intelligence 98% * Find Contraband 80% * Trap & MIne Detection 80% * Palming 85% * Pick Locks 98% * Imitate Voices and Sounds 88% * Tracking 90% * Tailing 95% * Spelunking 96% * Detect Ambush 70% * Detect Concealment 70% * Demolitions & Demolitions Disposal 98% * Demolitions: Underwater 97% * W.P. Blunt * W.P. Knife * W.P. Sword * W.P. Whip/Chain * W.P. Paired Weapons * W.P. Energy (all) Combat ClawSpawns are melee terrors, stabbing, slashing and cutting. They prefer ambush attacks, using lesser minions to lure targets into traps. Pounce Attack (2 attacks) Dropping from a height, the ClawSpawn can ape the drop-attack of its Master antecedent, doing 4d6+2 MD+10 MD if drop distance is more than 100 ft (but the intended target gets a +2 to dodge), plus 76% chance of knocking targets 2200 lbs or light off their feet, lose initiative and 1 APM. Pinning Attack (2 attacks) Similarly, the ClawSpawn can do a pinning attack that does 2d6+2 MD, with 2-4 of its legs. 60% chance of knocking the intended victim down and holding them in place, and victim cannot get back up or attack unless they they have extra limbs to spare, have a Supernatural PS of 35 or robotic PS of 50 or greater, and even then, such escape efforts to overpower the alien ‘bot take 2 APMs, Unlike the Master, however, the ClawSpawn WILL use this opportunity to attack a pinned opponent, usually with its spear-tail. Category:ClawSpawn Category:Blacksteel Category:Abomination Category:A-64 Category:ARCHIE 3